A web site is one of the most important channels for a business to attract potential customers, sell products or services, and communicate with customers. A customer care site provides a variety of information regarding promotion, billing, and technical issues. Some users of the customer care site can interact with other users by posting or answering questions. However, such asynchronous interactions between users may not provide satisfactory communications to address certain issues. Some users may want to interact further, in real-time, with another user of the customer care site while not compromising their privacy.